


Constantemente

by Raquellu47



Series: Little Things [24]
Category: Rizzoli & Isles
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 19:55:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4492599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raquellu47/pseuds/Raquellu47
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vino, un colchón en pleno salón y sentimientos de por medio.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Constantemente

Jane cayó en la colchoneta con un golpe sordo. El gruñido que escapó de su garganta se mezcló a medio camino con un resoplido de frustración. Boca abajo, la frente contra la mullida superficie para poder respirar, cerró los ojos para dejar de ver una masa desenfocada azul oscura. Brazos y piernas abiertos a ambos lados de su cuerpo, dejó que sus músculos descansaran después de la intensa sesión de yoga a la que la había sometido Maura en contra de su voluntad.

¿Cómo terminaba siempre haciendo estas cosas? La forense siempre se las apañaba para arrastrarla con ella a algún tipo de ejercicio físico. Ladeaba la cabeza y le lanzaba una de esas miradas de cachorro y las protestas de la detective perdían automáticamente toda la fuerza hasta que aceptaba.

Escuchó una risa sobre ella y luego la colchoneta se hundió a su lado. Recibió un suave empujón en el hombro que le dio el impulso necesario para rodar sobre su costado. Abrió los ojos una vez estuvo tumbada sobre su espalda.

\- La última vez – prometió en apenas un murmullo ininteligible.

\- Vamos, no ha sido tan malo – rio Maura a su lado.

Jane giró la cabeza para mirarla, perdiendo el sentido del habla momentáneamente al captar el perfil de su mejor amiga, la sonrisa que hacía que le salieran esos hoyuelos que a la morena le parecían tan adorables. La forense sintió sus ojos y se colocó un poco sobre el costado para encararla.

\- Me duelen músculos que no sabía ni que existían – se las apañó para quejarse.

Ignoró el latido acelerado de su corazón contra sus costillas, casi como si quisiera romperlas y escaparse de su pecho. Ignoró las abejas asesinas que se lanzaban contra las paredes de su estómago. Pero lo que no pudo ignorar fue la fuerte sensación de déjà-vu que la rodeó como una manta, haciendo que le diera vueltas la cabeza y agradeciera estar tumbada porque si no lo más probable era que se hubiera caído.

La sonrisa de Maura perdió la fuerza progresivamente hasta desaparecer, el verde avellana de su mirada escrutando a la morena con toda la intensidad de la que era capaz.

No necesitaba confirmación alguna para saber que la forense estaba pensando lo mismo que ella. Incómoda, desvió la vista y buscó un lugar seguro donde fijarla. Jugueteó con los dedos de sus manos, entrelazadas sobre su estómago descubierto por el top deportivo que la rubia le había obligado a ponerse.

Los segundos pasaron, y con cada cifra que aumentaba, con cada nuevo centímetro que recorría la aguja en el reloj, el silencio se volvía cada vez más pesado hasta que Jane sintió que se asfixiaría como no lo rompiera ya.

Fue a abrir la boca para decir algo, cualquier chorrada, pero  _algo_. Sin embargo, Maura se le adelantó.

\- ¿Alguna vez piensas sobre ello?

La pregunta se escurrió de entre sus pálidos labios en nada más que un susurro, un susurro que reverberó por la habitación y adquirió toda la fuerza de un grito. La detective pareció encogerse ante el peso de las palabras.

Se permitió a sí misma recordar lo que ambas habían prometido olvidar. Casi podía verlo desarrollándose en los ojos de la forense como si de una película se tratara y ella fuera una pantalla de televisión.

«Cómodamente tumbada sobre su nuevo colchón en medio del salón, con una copa de vino ya medio vacía descansando en su abdomen, recorrió con la mirada la estancia, descubriendo cosas – como esa grieta en el techo – que nunca antes había notado.

\- Hiciste un buen trabajo hoy.

El orgullo que Maura era capaz de transmitir con un tono de voz tan bajo nunca dejaría de sorprenderla. Jane arqueó las cejas, ladeando un poco la cabeza para que su mejor amiga entrara en su campo de visión. La forense estaba sentada a los pies – o la cabeza, en función de cómo se mirara – del colchón, la copa en la mano y tanto sentimiento en su mirada que la detective casi sintió que se mareaba.

Una ligera sonrisa curvó las comisuras de sus labios, su pecho cálido, su corazón latiendo con fuerza.

\- Gracias – contestó con sinceridad.

Procedieron a discutir brevemente sobre el caso, Jane todavía perdida en los ojos de la rubia. Una oleada de cítricos la rodeó cuando Maura decidió tumbarse en el que, curiosamente, era su lado de la cama siempre que dormían juntas. La forense dejó su copa medio vacía en el suelo junto al colchón, colocándose sobre su espalda, un brazo doblado tras la cabeza.

La detective reprimió la sonrisa que le provocó ese simple gesto. Maura siempre se colocaba así cuando estaba con ella.

\- Entonces… - comenzó la rubia, ladeando la cabeza para mirarla. – Debiste fantasear con tu boda cuando eras pequeña. – Ante la cara de escepticismo de la morena, sonrió. - ¡Vamos, todas las niñas lo hacen!

Sus hoyuelos hicieron acto de presencia y Jane sintió que estaba condenada porque no podía negarse. Nunca había podido y no creía que algún día llegara a ser capaz. Suspiró, resignada, y procedió a relatarle a su mejor amiga lo que había "soñado" o "imaginado" de pequeña cuando por fin había comprendido lo que era una boda.

No se lo dijo, pero nadie más conocía ese sueño, con excepción –quizá – de su madre, que era tan cotilla que –quizá – se lo había sonsacado a raíz de un dibujo que había encontrado en la habitación de la detective cuando esta tenía ocho años. Siempre se había sentido avergonzada de tener una fantasía tan sumamente ridícula.

\- No es tonto. – Y con eso, todas sus dudas se disiparon. Maura no creía que fuera tonto. Su opinión era la única que le importaba. – No es exactamente elegante pero por lo menos es colorido – continuó la rubia con una risa.

Jane se unió a ella, robando un vistazo de la forense antes de dejar que su mirada vagase por el salón otra vez.

\- Tendríamos la recepción sobre el montículo del lanzador y servirían muchos perritos calientes y limonada helada – siguió relatando con voz más grave de lo normal. – Y los invitados tirarían cacahuetes en vez de arroz.

Una sonrisa curvó los labios de Maura pero su voz estaba teñida de una emoción que la detective no pudo descifrar.

\- ¿Puedo ir?

¿Vulnerabilidad? ¿Tristeza? ¿Miedo? Jane sonrió ampliamente.

\- Quizá – bromeó mientras se colocaba sobre el costado para ver mejor a la rubia.

\- Vale – contestó Maura, girando la cabeza para mirarla. Unos minutos pasaron antes de que continuara incrédulamente. - ¿Un jersey de los Red Sox?

\- Estás en mi fantasía – rio Jane, fingiendo indignación. – No puedes decirme qué puedo llevar.

Aquello le arrancó una carcajada a la forense y la morena, deseosa de escuchar más, la pinchó en las costillas con el dedo índice. Maura dio un brinco y un manotazo, apartándose para que no le hiciera cosquillas. Pero ya era tarde, la detective había encontrado su punto débil y se lanzó a por ella con fuerza, apresándola entre sus piernas para que no pudiera huir.

Cuando la rubia suplicó sin aire que parase, Jane depositó ambas manos en el colchón, alzada sobre Maura.

Quizá fue la media copa de Pinot Noir que había tenido que beber porque Frankie y Frost se habían acabado todas sus cervezas. Quizá fuera el zumbido de sus oídos por las risas de la forense. Quizá fueran sus ojos verde avellana salpicados de lágrimas. Podría dar un millón de razones pero ninguna tan verdadera como que llevaba mucho tiempo queriendo hacerlo.

Y lo hizo.

Dejó de estar suspendida sobre Maura para juntar sus labios en un beso lleno de sorpresa. Sintió el cuerpo de la rubia tensarse bajo el suyo y durante unos horribles segundos, temió haber fastidiado todo. Sin embargo, la forense se recuperó pronto, relajándose y dejándose llevar. Lo tentativo dio paso al fuego.

Las manos de Maura se entrelazaron tras la nuca de la detective, tirando de ella hasta que Jane depositó todo su peso sobre el cuerpo de su mejor amiga. Se escuchó un suspiro pero ninguna de las dos sabría decir quién lo emitió. Cuando rozaron lengua contra lengua, saborearon el vino en la boca de la otra.

La mano de la detective se posó sobre la cintura de Maura, encima de la blusa roja que iba metida por dentro de los pantalones. Lentamente, desabrochó los botones que la mantenían cerrada y descamisó a la forense. Dedos dubitativos rozaron encaje negro y el gemido que arrancó a la rubia fue suficiente permiso para Jane. Vagó por la suave piel desnuda de Maura, por el abdomen, la espalda.

Sin darse cuenta, chocó contra el colchón y ahora era la forense quien estaba encima. Esta se deshizo de la blusa roja, tirándola en el suelo de cualquier manera, alzándose sobre Jane como una diosa dorada.

Una diosa dorada de ágiles manos que tardaron nada en rozar la piel desnuda de todo su cuerpo y prenderla en llamas. Una diosa dorada que hacía que su corazón desbocado tuviera intenciones de escaparse de su hueco designado en su pecho. Una diosa dorada que le hizo ver las estrellas una y otra vez. Una diosa dorada que emitía los sonidos más eróticos del mundo y se arqueaba de forma que incitaba a Jane a no parar jamás. Una diosa dorada que se quedó dormida en sus brazos y que la recibió a la mañana siguiente con la sonrisa más dulce que jamás había visto.»

Volvió a la realidad cuando la dubitativa mano de Maura entrelazó sus dedos con los suyos para evitar que la morena siguiera retorciéndolos nerviosamente en su regazo.

Era cierto que habían prometido no hablar de ello. Bueno, Jane le había hecho prometer a Maura que no hablarían de ello para que no arruinara su amistad. Lo habían calificado como tema tabú. Se habían asegurado la una a la otra que no pasaba nada, que había sido el calor del momento y que era normal teniendo en cuenta lo unidas que estaban; aunque ambas sabían que era una burda mentira y que lo que había ocurrido entre ellas lo cambiaba  _todo_.

Sin embargo, guiadas por la cabezonería de la detective, habían continuado con sus vidas y dejado esa noche atrás.

O eso se decían.

Porque no era tanto lo que había sucedido sino lo que eso había dado lugar. Si antes la mente de la morena era un hervidero de pensamientos – ligeramente – inapropiados sobre su mejor amiga, ahora que sabía cómo sabía, cómo se sentía bajo sus manos, cómo sonaba… Era  _tan_  difícil ver a la forense todos los días y no poder robarle un beso, tragarse las lágrimas cuando le comentaba que tenía una cita, abrazarla y tener que dejarla ir eventualmente.

Jane nunca había tenido que hacer algo más difícil en toda su vida.

De modo que sí, podría haber mentido. Podría haberse ceñido a su promesa y decir que no, que había sido cosa de una noche y que no se volvería a repetir. Sin embargo, decidió hacerle caso a su alborotado corazón, a las excitadas abejas de su estómago, al calor que se extendió por su brazo desde el punto donde el pulgar de Maura estaba acariciando su mano distraídamente.

Miró a ese valle verde avellana tan vulnerable y esperanzado y las palabras se escurrieron de su boca sin siquiera dejar que su cerebro las procesase.

\- Constantemente.


End file.
